A Fresh Start
by Shreyagranger
Summary: Everyone thinks that everything is okay now that Voldemort is gone. Albus thinks otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my fan fiction. It takes place right after the last chapter of The Deathly Hallows. Please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong. Before I read I want to give a lot of credit to my friend Elizebeth Nelson who helped me a lot. Happy reading!**

Albus turned back after his father was out of sight. "Rose, fancy finding a compartment?" he said to the red-head. "Sure," she replied.

Finally they found a compartment with James and Fred ll and sat down. Albus sank back into his seat. Finally, his first year at Hogwarts.

"Hmm, I wonder which house I'll be put in," said Rose nervously, breaking the silence.

"I bet Albus will get Slytherin, "James teased, eying Albus with a smirk. Albus rolled his eyes and turned away. Secretly, this question worried him. What is he did get...No. He won't think about it. His father's words came back to him. He awoke from his daydreaming when James told Rise to stop ranting on about what they might teach at Hogwarts. Finally, after many games of Exploding Snap, the school came in sight. Rose gasped. Albus looked up and saw it too.

"It's...it's...beautiful!" she breathed. Albus nodded his head it agreement.

"Okay, okay," said James rolling his eyes, "We get it. Now let's go!" Fred ll and James ran out, followed by Rose and Albus.

"Firs' years over 'ere!" called a rough voice.

"Hagrid!" smiled Albus. The latter looked down at them.

"You lot 'ere? I thought you'll never arrive!" He said winking, and he resumed to talk to the crowd. "'K ever' one? Get inta a boat we're going to row over there."

All the other first years looked scared." I heard there's a giant squid in there," somebody said nervously. Albus turned around to see a brown haired boy. Everyone exchanged scary looks and gulped.

"K, y'all three r a boat okay?" Hagrid boomed.

Albus, clutching Rose's hand unknowingly, lead her to a boat and sat down.

A dark brown haired girl sat down next to them.

"Hey," said Neville Longbottom's daughter, Hazel. Albus and Lily, having gone to Hazel's house a good amount of time, smiled and said, "Hello yourself."

None too soon, they reached the huge castle. They soon got off the boat, Rose standing near the edge of the lake. "K'yall Min-er-Professor McGonagall should be her soon. Everybody okay? Everyone murmured a yes when…

"Ahh!"

**A/N: *ducks from tomatoes* I hope it wasn't too bad. Well I'm sorry I attempted Hagrid's talk. I love reviews. Just putting that out there. **


	2. Stormy, Gray Eyes

**I know I am a horrible, evil, loathsome cockroach for not updating for soooo G. Don't hurt me please. *cowers* **

**I don't own anything. Only the plot. I don't even own most of characters. **

"Ahh!"

Everyone turned around to see 2 boys shoving rose into the lake.

"Rose!" Albus cried out. Suddenly a hand shot out and pulled Rose and slipped their arm around her waist. Rose gasped as she looked up to see two gray, stormy eyes. The person pushed her away and Albus enveloped her in a hug before she could see who it was.

Professor McGonagall walked up, having arrived in time to see what happened.

"You two, what are your names?"

One of them mumbled, "Mozart Zabini and Leonardo Goyle," as Professor McGonagall's eyes flashed with recognition.

"Let me tell everyone! This kind of behavior is NOT tolerated her!" she sighed and went on sternly, "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the houses with the most points is awarded the house cup. Any questions? Well then let us proceed." She turned around and started towards the castle.

"Rose what happened?" Albus asked worried, as they walked.

"Well," she replied, sounding just like Hermione, "I was telling Hazel about the house system and she said she wants to be a Gryffindor and then the two boys said that Slytherin is better and we argued and they pushed me!"

"Well good thing you're okay."

"Where is the boy who saved me?"

Albus shrugged as they reached the huge stone doors. Everyone gasped. Hogwarts was even prettier from the inside then the outside. Professor McGonagall brought out a stool and on it set an old, scrawny hat. It opened its brim and sang,

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap."

It ended gracefully. McGonagall conjured a hat out of nowhere and called, "AngelGrass, Isabelle!" A long haired blond girl nervously approached the stool and sat down. The hat was still a few minutes and then called out "Hufflepuff!"

A round of applause rang out but quickly died. After many students in which Gryffindor's gained 12, Slytherin 10, Hufflepuff 8, and Ravenclaw 10, came

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" A boy with blonde her confidently approached the stool and pulled the hat on. The hat though for a long time, nearly 3 minutes when it yelled "Slytherin!" A few more and

"Potter, Albus!"

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. I hope you liked it. You should review and I promise I will update soon. Maybe tomorrow? Well thanks a lot in advanced. **

**Buy Reader(s), (I only have one review so)**

**Shreya**

**9/26/14 **


	3. Chapter 3, The sorting

**A/N: Sorry for no update! I made an extra-long chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Harry Potter!**

Albus stood frozen. His name? Rose nudged him forward and he stumbled and walked to the stool nervously. His face red, he sat down on the stool and put the too big hat on his head.

"Hmm, a Potter," said the voice in his ear, "Just like your father I see. Right amount of bravery, kind of intelligent. I see you don't want to be Slytherin, huh. Well, looking at your future you better be GRYFFINDOR!" Albus relaxed in relief and went to join his many amount of friends and cousins at the Gryffindor table.

After a few more students came, "Weasley, Rose!" Rose approached the stool confidently and sat down. The whole Weasley/Potter clan held their breath. After 30 seconds or so, Rose grinned and "GRYFFINDOR!" Rose jumped up and started to come over when she seemed to remember she still had the hat on and when to return it as the whole hall laughed.

Rose came over and sat down next to Albus and said giddily, "He remembers every single Weasley he had! And he also said I am just like mother!" Albus nodded and opened his mouth when McGonagall stood up. "Welcome to Hogwarts first years and to everyone else, welcome back! Now I must not delay your hunger further. Dig in!"

-=-=-=-=-=- lots of food later-=-=-=-=-=-=

Albus sat back. James had talked about the food, of course, but he never imagined these many different delights! Suddenly the food disappeared and McGonagall stood up once more.

"First of all, I would like to state a few rules. Mr. Flynn, the caretaker wants me to inform you that for absolutely no reason shall there be magic in the corridors." Her eyes drifted over to the Gryffindor and Slytherin table, "Mr. Flynn also has a list of 3000 or so items that are not allowed from mostly the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes or Zonko's."

At this, Rose and Albus exchanged a look. They knew for a fact that James and Fred (the second) got in lots of trouble because of the joke shop products.

"- and last but not least, no going to Hogsmead unless you are a 3rd year and above with parent permission. Now the respective prefects may take their houses to the common rooms."

**A/N: it's bad, I know. Again thanks to my friend and co-writer Elizabeth for everything. Review please? **


	4. First Day of Classes

**Disclaimer: I didn't owe anything last chapter and still don't own anything (but the plot).**

**-.-**

She was running. That's all her mind had registered. What was she running from again? Her indicts told her to keep running. No, she thought, I am a Gryffindor, and we are brave. She took a deep breath and turned around to see those cold, stormy eyes.

Rose abruptly sat in bed. She glance around to find herself in her new dorms. As she let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding, she got out of bed and walked sleepily to the bathroom. After a quick bath, Rose decided to go exploring in the castle. A quick glance at her watch told her she had a whole thirty minutes before breakfast. She went down to common room; it was empty except for a few 7th years sleepily doing homework. She left the through the portrait hole to go explore the castle. Soon, she found herself lost. She was cold, so she must be in the dungeons, she reasoned. She wandered around aimlessly. "What are you doing here?" came a cold voice. She turned around to see a blond boy with an indifferent look on his face. She opened her mouth when she heard footsteps and familiar laughing. "We really got her there, Fred! That look on her face, it was-" The boys stopped abruptly when they saw their younger cousin standing there. "What happened?" Fred asked.

"Why are you," continued James

"Talking to this slimy,"

"Stupid,"

"Git of a"

"Slytherin?"

"I got lost and ended up here," confessed Rose. "Can you help me get to the great hall?"

Fred and James nodded and led her to the Great Hall, leaving the Slytherin behind.

-.-

"Come on," Albus urged Rose, "Charms is this way, I'm telling you!" Rose sighed and gave in, realizing her mistake in reading the map they gave first years. They dashes into the classroom just as the bell rang. The teacher, Mr. Flitwick was a short man with a short white beard. He counted the number of people, nodding as he noted everyone present. "Ok, so since it is the first day, we are going to go around and introduce our selves to start."

The rest of the day went by smoothly, as most classes had "get to know each other" activities. Albus and Rose headed back to the common room.

"Hey Albus, want to play chess?" James asked with a grin, knowing that Albus always lost to James, who was just as good as his uncle Ron was. Rose glanced at him sternly, "Shouldn't you guys be studying? I heard that Advanced Transfiguration has a test tomorrow. At least Fred is studying," She gestured to Fred who was silently reading until he heard his name and looked up. Fred raised an eyebrow and held up his book for Rose to see. The title read "1000 Pranks for Enemies, Friends, and Extra Annoying Teachers." Rose rolled her eyes and went up to her dorm to study before dinner.

-.-

The Great Hall was crowded with hungry kids waiting to be fed. Today, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were having a heated debate which was slowly forging into an argument. Albus sat down in a seat next to Dalton Thomas.

"What are they arguing about?" Albus questioned.

"Apparently some Slytherin called a muggleborn you-know-what."

Suddenly, someone yelled out, "You traitor! If you think like that go join the bloody Gryffindors!" The hall got quiet to her the newfound battle within the Slytherins. Whispers went around about the first year Slytherin who told his elders that saying Mudblood was bad. Soon, McGonagall walked in and the hall got quiet. She looked around suspiciously but waved her hand to let dinner begin.

-.-

"Any news brother?"

"The Potter boy is at Hogwarts, Cass."

"What does that boy have to do with anything?"

"He is very close to _it_. The curios boy might find it."

"If that turns out to be the case, we will just have to eliminate him."

**A/N: HAPPY (late) NEW YEAR! I hope you liked the chapter! Filler chapters just seem to find their way into a story. I hope you're not getting bored already. My friend, Elizabeth, is working on the climax so that should be soon! Please review as a New Year gift! **


End file.
